


Never to Part

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Physically hurt for a change :D"), Angry Alec, Episode Tag, Episode: 02x19: Hail and Farewell, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Worried Alec, Worried Madzie, Worried Magnus, hurt jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Set about three minutes before the end of the episode and having Alec bring Jace home to the loft instead of the Institute, where conversations between Alec and Magnus need to happen while Jace gets stitched together again.





	Never to Part

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Never to Part || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Never to Part – Battered, Never Broken

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), hurt/comfort, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Madzie, Catarina Loss

Summary: Set after episode 2x19 "Hail and Farewell" in my on-going season 2B with Malace series! Alec brings his wounded parabatai home to the loft, just to find quite the surprise waiting.

**Never to Part**

_Battered, Never Broken_

Alec didn't even think of bringing his parabatai to the Institute. Jace had a punctured lung and who knew what else kind of internal injuries. Alec needed him safe, as safe as humanly possible, and healed, as soon as possible. The best for that was Magnus, would always be Magnus.

But after the stunt Magnus had pulled today, Alec wasn't really sure if he _wanted_ to be at the loft. Or if he even was welcomed at the loft. Magnus had rather elegantly avoided them both during the meeting. Isabelle had tried reasoning with Raphael, Clary had tried reasoning with Luke – and Magnus avoided his lovers' reasoning, instead slipping out of the Institute and leaving Raphael to find his own way back. Alec was _angry_ and frustrated and he needed to talk some serious words with his lover, but first of all, he needed Jace stitched up.

"Magnus! Magnus", called Alec out as soon as he stumbled through the door.

He blinked stunned at the roughly two dozen warlocks gathered in their apartment, lounging around. One in particular stood out as the little girl came running toward them enthusiastically.

"Alec! Jace!", exclaimed Madzie excitedly before halting wide-eyed. "Jace?"

"Hey, buttercup", rasped Jace out, reaching a hand out to rest on her head. "No worries. I'm fine."

"You sound like you rinsed with rusty nails, boy", chided a pretty doctor.

The woman looked sternly at Jace before aiding Alec in the task of supporting Jace. They headed toward their bedroom, where Magnus was sitting. He looked up, rather startled.

"Alexander! What-", exclaimed Magnus, concern coloring his voice.

"Hey, Mag", rasped Jace out with a half-smile.

"What _happened_?!", hissed Magnus.

Together, the three of them maneuvered Jace onto the bed, Magnus magically removing Jace's jacket and shirt. "You know, if you just wanna get me shirtless, you should get Madz out."

Magnus blinked and turned to look at the young warlock. She was standing next to the bed, staring intensely and worried at Jace, fingers clawed into the sheets. Jace reached a shaky hand out to smooth down her hair and sooth her. Magnus' heart clenched a little. Silly Shadowhunter, even at the verge of death he'd rather sooth those worried about him than worry about himself.

"Jace and Clary used their sibling-connection and Clary's runes to track down Jonathan", explained Alec to keep himself occupied while Magnus and Catarina went to work.

The fact that Catarina was not just a warlock but also a doctor was incredibly handy right now, as Magnus and Catarina worked their magic to heal the blonde. Jace had already nearly bled out thanks to the punctured lung – bleeding into said lung. He had been coughing up blood all the way here. Magnus reached with one hand out to grasp Alec's arm and pull him down to sit on the bed and stop his pacing. Alec flushed a little and obeyed, instead busying his fingers by running them through soft golden-blonde hair, matted with sweat and blood. His hand slowly slipped down to the angry-red marks around Jace's neck, fear flashing through Alec's eyes.

"You're fussing way too much. A simple iratze would already do the work", huffed Jace.

Magnus paused in the middle of magically stitching Jace's lung back together again as he watched Jace's eyes glow a bright, shining golden as the blonde activated his own rune without a stele. Okay, that did look far hotter than he had imagined. They were golden, but not like Magnus'; more like molten gold, pieces of the sun itself shining through Jace.

"Does he have a warlock mark too, Magnus?", asked Madzie surprised, looking up at Magnus. "I thought he was a Shadowhunter. Is he a warlock now?"

"No, sweet pea, he's not a warlock", whispered Magnus gently, shaking the awe off. "Alexander, would you take Madzie out and maybe make her a light snack?"

"I...", started Alec upset, but then he conceded and nodded slowly. "Sure."

He was just going to make Magnus and Catarina nervous. And he couldn't help Jace right now. What he could do was take Madzie out of the room before she'd get in the way. The little warlock looked upset by this, but she followed Alec out and toward the kitchen.

/break\

It was only after Magnus and Catarina were done that Alec was allowed back into the bedroom – or rather, a highly amused Catarina took Madzie from him and ushered him back into the bedroom. Magnus was propped up against the headboard, with Jace's head in his lap, the blonde deep asleep.

"We need to talk", grunted Alec with a glare. "For someone who just blew up in my face about lying and deceiving, you've pulled _quite the stunt_ today, Bane."

"I _had_ to do what is best for my people, Alexander", whispered Magnus firmly, not looking at Alec but rather focusing on the sleeping Shadowhunter in his lap. "The Clave proved where their priorities lay by lying to the Downworld and _chipping us like animals_. I have already lost so many to this war, I can't risk any more innocent lives. You have to understand that. I did what was best for my people, as their leader. It was nothing personal."

Alec glared bitterly as he sat down next to Jace on the bed, grasping his parabatai's hand and lifting it up to kiss it. "We fought Jonathan. Well. _He_ fought Jonathan. But... Jonathan escaped."

"Escaped?", echoed Magnus worried, a gentle hand running over fading bruises on Jace's neck.

"Well, Jace put a sword through the bastard, but then Jonathan fell off the bridge. And I don't have to be Simon to have seen enough movies and shows to know that he escaped with the stream", snorted Alec darkly. "And Valentine somehow found out where the Mortal Mirror is..."

Magnus hummed softly, reaching his free hand out to grasp Alec by the neck and pull him into a soft, loving kiss. "I love you, darling. I'm just... trying to protect my people."

Alec heaved a shaky sigh as he leaned his forehead against Magnus'. "Did you see his eyes?"

It was a feeble attempt at changing the topic, but it was the best Alec could muster. " _Yes_. Gorgeous."

"Uhu", agreed Alec with a dopey grin. "Now I have two hot boyfriend with golden eyes."

Magnus snorted at that and slid down some more on the bed. Alec also settled in more comfortably, silence falling between the two of them, only the still raspy breathing of Jace could be heard. At least until there was gentle knocking on the door. Seconds later and Madzie entered, wide-eyed.

"It's so crowded. Can I sleep with you?", asked Madzie hopefully, staring at Magnus.

Magnus smiled faintly and lifted the covers for her to sneak in and cuddle up to them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> MADZIE IS BACK! I AM VERY PLEASED, SHOW. And how excited she was to see Magnus again and him calling her "sweet pea" and fuck, of course is he going to adopt her when shit calms down again because it's so precious and I love it!
> 
> I'm also glad to have formally met Catarina Loss now! ^o^
> 
> And I like a glowing Jace. Jace should glow more often. It suits him. Though, fuck that scene of him and Clary instensely staring into the distance while holding each other and glowing. It looked liked the trashy cover of a very, very trashy romance novel you could buy at an airport... -__-°°°
> 
> About that pushing Magnus out the window if he sides with the queen... I gotta admit, I kind of... get it. I mean, fuck the Clave. The Clave doesn't give a rat's ass about the Downworld. They showed that very clearly by not sharing information and by chipping Downworlders like they're pets. It's become rather clear that the Downworld has to protect themselves and after all the losses... I get that the idea of a realm where they can be safe outweights maybe helping the Shadowhunters who have not been overly helpful in the past.
> 
> That scene of Simon explaining to a fucking werewolf how pack-dynamics work pissed me off sooo badly, to be honest. Like. Russell has been in that pack from the beginning of the show, hasn't he? He... knows how shit works? So either they did always have a second-in-command and they work that way, or they don't do it that way and Russell should have pushed a disrespectful Daylighter around in that scene...
> 
> Clary pissed me off even more than that scene though. When she interrogates Simon about his new relationship-status and literally says "As long as you're happy, it's okay." Okay? You broke the guy's heart. In public. After he's been in love with you for like fifteen years. But it's okay for him to try and move on from the heartbreak, oh how generous of you...
> 
> And I swear to the gods, if Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary are literally dumb enough to believe Jonathan is dead, I will be banging their heads against a wall. The dude showed how strong he is, how hard it is to physically harm him. And the convenient "I fell into a flowing river... to be pulled out and stitched together by an ally" thing was cringe-worthy because sooo overused. Not to mention... is Jace Superman? Because the guy was just laying on the ground, presumably caughing up blood because of his PUNCTURED LUNG, but then he just gets up, stabs a guy, walks to the Institute and after a few runes, he looks totally fine again. And I'm kinda pissed that Clary was playing doctor. Like, applying runes when it's just scratches and shit, okay, but when someone got internal bleeding going on, I kind of have the need for like an actual doctor or medic. They must have those in the Institute; we saw them when Max was nearly dying. One of those should have taken care of Jace.
> 
> Lastly, it's official. Clace doesn't work for me at all. That canon thing between them, it's... only sexual attraction. They have yet to share a moment with each other that's not purely about sex. Literally every other couple - even fucking Isabelle and Raphael - have more of a ROMANTIC connection going on than those two. Clace just feels like Clary really wants to fuck Jace and nothing more, because the only times she looks at him with interest is when he's shirtless... Not to mention the queen's phrasing of "Desire the most", not "Love the most". I'm not buying that there's anything beyond sexual attraction from Clary's side and Jace deeefinitely deserves to be more than a fuck-toy and season 3 is going to be so hard to endure for me if Clace becomes canon now. *heaves disappointed sigh*


End file.
